


Fun and Games

by romanticalgirl



Series: Recreational Activities [3]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/7/00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/7/00

"Thanks for letting me ride with you." Andie sank down into the back seat of Pacey’s Jeep next to Jen. "I was going to go with Dawson and Jack, but they wanted to leave early and get the site, and I was afraid the food was going to go bad."

"Not a problem, Andie." Joey smiled at her over her shoulder. "Pacey’s more than happy playing chauffeur, aren’t you?"

"Oh yeah. Nothing better than driving around with the three loveliest women in Capeside."

"You’re just saying that because you’ve dated all of us." Andie’s brow furrowed. "Except Jen. You guys never dated, did you?"

Jen smiled at Pacey in the rear-view mirror, "Nope. Pacey and I were always smart enough to stay the hell away from each other."

"Don’t let her fool you," Pacey insisted. "She was only able to resist my charms because I never turned ‘em on her." He reached across the seat to grab Joey’s hand, squeezing it out of the sight of the other two. "Now Potter, here, she actually showed signs of resistance longer than anyone."

"But then I took pity on him."

"But then I wore her down." He gave her a dirty look and tugged her closer. "Once she got a taste of me, she couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else."

"Right. You keep deluding yourself, if that’s what gets you through the day."

Jen smiled and looked over at Andie, who was looking down at her hands. "You okay?"

"What?" The blonde looked up and blushed, embarrassed at being caught thinking, glad Andie couldn’t tell what exactly she was thinking about. "Yeah. Fine. I just…sometimes I miss what I used to have."

"You’ll find it with someone else, Andie."

"Sure." She shrugged. "What about you? You haven’t been with anyone since Henry, have you?"

"Nope. But I’m loving the single life." Jen leaned forward from where she sat behind Joey and rested her hand on the back of the other girl’s seat. Her hand tangled in Joey’s dark hair, just out of Andie’s sight. "You should try it, Jo. Much better than being tied down to one guy."

"Nah, Pacey prefers handcuffs." Joey lifted her hand and found Jen’s, entwining their fingers together for a brief moment. "Or so he keeps saying."

Sitting back, Jen gave Andie another look, rolling her eyes. "Although when you hang with these two, you have to listen to the details of their sex life. Or them denying the details of their sex life. Like we don’t know they’re going at it like rabbits."

"Hey, we’ll have no talk of bestiality in my car," Pacey insisted. "Those charges were never proven."

All three girls giggled as Pacey pulled into the parking lot of the ranger’s station, right next to Dawson’s dad’s car. He gave them all dirty looks as he turned off the car, sliding out from behind the wheel.

"All righty, ladies. We’re here. Get your behinds to the back of the car and start unloading some of this crap that Dawson was too lazy to bring himself." He unlocked the back door of the Jeep and swung it open, a small smile dancing on his lips as he pictured Joey and Jen sprawled naked in the small space. "Joey, you’ve got camera duty, since you’re the only one D trusts with his precious equipment."

"And you thought all that was over when she started dating you," Jen smirked as she poked Pacey in the side. "Guess some things never change."

"Just for that, Jen, you get the ice chest. The heavy ice chest filled with ice and soda and every heavy thing I can manage to shove into it before we start for the site."

"I’ll get that, actually." Jack walked up behind them and put his arm around Jen. "I’ll be a gentleman, even if Pacey won’t."

"There are a lot of things you are that I’m not, Jack. I’m perfectly content to let gentleman be one of them." Pacey hefted the cooler to him and let Jack lead the way from the car. Next, he handed some blankets and bags to Andie, smiling as she followed her brother, leaving him alone with Jen and Joey.

Turning, Pacey sat on the tailgate of the car and grabbed Joey by the hand. He tugged her toward him and pulled her onto his lap. When she was settled, he did the same with Jen, pulling her down next to him.

"This is much better."

"It’s probably good that Andie rode with us," Joey insisted, sucking on Pacey’s earlobe. "Otherwise we’d have never gotten here."

"Would that have been so bad?" He asked softly, wrapping his arm around Jen’s neck and pulling her toward him, kissing her hungrily. Her tongue danced with his, invading his mouth as Joey kissed her way along Pacey’s jawline. Jen broke the kiss with Pacey and found the welcoming heat of Joey’s mouth, kissing her right in front of him.

Pacey groaned as Joey’s hand snaked between their bodies and began rubbing his already hardened cock. Her other hand moved up to caress Jen’s breast through her too-thin tank top, rubbing the tight nipple. Pulling away from Joey, Jen moved to Pacey’s neck, sucking on the warm skin there as Joey’s hand pushed her tank top aside and found the pleasant weight of her bare breast.

"Oh Pacey, she’s not wearing a bra," Joey breathed into her boyfriend’s ear, feeling his cock harden even more from her words. "Don’t you want to taste her?"

"Joey?" Dawson’s voice came from somewhere in the distance and forced the three of them apart. Jen tugged her top back into place and grabbed some of the pillows from the back of the car, holding them in her arms and covering her breasts.

Joey scrambled off Pacey’s lap, grabbing for the camera case and smacking Pacey in the head with it as she hurried to get it out of the car.

"Fuck," Pacey barked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "You know Joey, you and I are dating. It’s okay if they catch us kissing."

She smiled weakly. "Sorry."

Dawson jogged up beside the car. "Hey guys. What’s taking so long? Jack and Andie are already at the site."

"Sorry," Jen shrugged. "We got caught up in the scenery. You know I’ve never been to the forest?" She looped one arm through Dawson’s and started off in the direction he’d come. "Are we staying all night?"

Joey waited until Dawson and Jen were out of sight before settling back on Pacey’s lap. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I was nervous."

"I guessed. Even with the decreased mental capacity I now have thanks to the blow you gave me."

"You wish I’d blow you." She leaned in and kissed him softly, grinning as she felt his body respond. "Maybe tonight in our tent. I’ll remember that I hit you in the head and kiss it and make it better. But it’ll be late, and you know how disoriented I get when I’m tired."

Pacey’s hand tangled in her hair and he smiled up at her. "Just another reason I love you, Joey Potter."

"I give you so many, don’t I?"

"You do." His voice was husky with emotion as he kissed her again, slowly and sweetly. When they pulled apart, they were both a little breathless.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" He asked as she slipped from his lap and pulled him to his feet. They both grabbed the remaining items in the back of the Jeep and then Pacey pulled the door shut, catching her free hand in his as they started walking.

"Make me fall in love all over again."

"It’s an honor and a privilege."

"Yeah." She smiled at him and let him pull her next to him, his arm around her shoulders. "I know."

 

~**~  
"All right, in honor of Jack’s scholarship, we’re going to play a little game." Dawson looked around at the horror on his friend’s faces and couldn’t help but smile. He could almost hear Joey’s scathing comment. It was bad enough he’d forced them outdoors to have a camping trip, but now he was going to make them participate in events? Grabbing the nerf football from his bag, Dawson hefted it toward Pacey. "Touch football."

"How about tackle?" Pacey waggled his eyebrows as he leered at Joey. "Guys against the girls."

"Shirts versus skins?" Jen asked, giving Pacey and Joey a quick look.

"We get to be shirts," Pacey suggested immediately. "You know, so you guys don’t complain about preferential treatment or anything."

"No." Dawson shook his head. "Joey, Andie and me against Jack, Pacey and Jen." As Dawson and Jack laid out the field, Pacey leaned in toward Joey. "Why am I not surprised you get to be on Dawson’s team?"

"Should I be worried that you’re on Jack’s?" She asked innocently. "Maybe Dawson’s trying to tell me something."

"You’re going down, Potter."

"You wish, Witter." She gave him a kiss then moved to sit by Andie. Jen looked at Pacey’s dejected look and smiled.

"So, if I’m on your team, does that mean you don’t get to tackle me?"

"Sorry, Lindley. You’re off limits."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her stomach, which brought her breasts into high relief. Pacey smiled appreciatively then forced his gaze back to her eyes. "But you get to tackle Joey."

"And Andie. And Dawson. Of course, so do you."

"I get to tackle Joey," she said softly. "That could be fun."

"Maybe we could both tackle her," he suggested just as quietly, noting as Jen’s nipples hardened. "All of us piled together, who knows what would happen."

"You guys ready?" Joey’s raised eyebrow was nothing compared to her tone as she stood over the two of them. "Everyone’s waiting for you."

"We were planning our defensive strategy."

"Funny, I’d think you’d be so much better at offensive, Pacey."

He stood up and grabbed her hand before she could walk away. Pulling her back against him, he whispered into her ear. "Jealous?"

"No," she shook her head, attacking him with the soft silk of her hair. "Should I be?"

"I don’t see why. Jen and I were devising ways we could both tackle you and cop a feel in front of all our ex-significant others. Sort of like living the dangerous life. Would that turn you on, Potter? Both of us touching you in front of Dawson, Jack and Andie?"

Joey shivered slightly and pulled away from Pacey, turning to give him a smile. "One way to find out."

He grinned at her as she moved over to Dawson and Andie while he and Jen joined Jack. "All right, El Capitan, you’re our football star. What do we do?"

"Well, I’ve heard winning is good. Although we didn’t do it too much," Jack gave him a wry grin. "And I’m afraid you can’t just stand on the sidelines and shake your pompoms."

Jen stuck her tongue out at him. "Don’t you worry about my pompoms, Jack. I’ll be on the field 100%, coach."

Dawson started the first play, hiking the ball to Joey before running toward the others. Andie followed him, watching as Joey threw the ball. She stumbled, crashing into Dawson and sending them both tumbling toward the ground. Jen caught the ball and took off at a run, dodging past Joey’s outstretched hands to score the first touchdown.

Jack helped Dawson and Andie to their feet, trying not to laugh at Andie’s obvious embarrassment. "I’m so sorry, Dawson."

"It’s okay. We’re actually doing this for fun," he gave Jen a pointed look, stopping her in the middle of her victory dance. "Although it is generally better if you tackle someone on the opposite team."

"I’ll keep that in mind."

In possession now, Jack hiked the ball to Pacey then took off for the endzone, Jen running along the opposite side of the field. Joey was covering Jen, following her closely while Dawson shaded Jack. Fortunately, Jack was far more athletic than Dawson and outran him, grabbing Pacey’s wobbly throw from the air.

"All righ…ooof!" Pacey fell to the ground, grabbing the bundle of squirming girl on top of him. Andie was smiling down at him triumphantly, her blue eyes dancing.

"I tackled the right guy this time," she grinned.

"You’re supposed to do it before I throw the ball, McPhee." He grinned back up at her. "Otherwise it’s a foul."

"Do I get a penalty?"

Something in her voice unnerved Pacey and he sat up, placing her firmly on the ground beside him. He grabbed the hand Joey offered to him, letting her pull him to his feet. He held onto her hand, casting a nervous glance at Andie before smiling at his girlfriend. "You think you could kiss me, Jo?" He whispered softly. "I’m feeling like a free agent right now."

"On purpose?"

"No," He breathed, kissing her. It was brief but warm and they were both reluctant to pull away. "Ah, to the victor goes the spoils. Jack? Jen? Anyone you want to kiss?"

Dawson looked at both of them nervously. "Maybe we can think of some other celebratory act?"

Everyone laughed and Pacey put his arm around Joey. "Are we still touchdowning it? Or is there a new activity on our list of things to do and say?"

"I’m going to build the campfire," Pacey stated. "Before it gets too dark. We’ll need some wood, so before we do anything else, if we don’t want to freeze tonight, we should do a little hunting and gathering."

"Pace’s right." Dawson looked around. "And it’s starting to get a little dark. We should go in pairs."

"Jen and I will go this way." Joey said hurriedly, before Dawson could suggest otherwise. "Why don’t you and Andie take the north and Jack and Pacey can gather up what they find around here?"

"Sure." A clouded look passed over Dawson’s eyes. "Nobody be gone longer than 30 minutes, okay?"

Joey nodded and started off, not looking back. Jen followed her, her gaze curious. "What was that about?" she asked as soon as they were out of hearing.

"Dawson was…getting a little friendly in the huddles. I don’t want to tell Pacey, but I want to discourage Dawson."

"And?"

"And Andie’s been looking at Pacey like he’s a particularly appetizing dessert lately. I’m getting a little annoyed with it."

"But you don’t mind me looking at him that way?"

Shrugging, Joey kept walking. "No. Because I know you look at me just the same. Andie wants Pacey for herself. You seem perfectly content to share."

"Aren’t you worried that I’m going to make a play for him?"

Joey laughed. "Actually, no. I think Pacey’s more worried that you’re going to make a play for me."

Jen grabbed Joey’s arm and turned her around until they were facing one another. "Are you worried about it?"

"Not…worried, per se," Joey said softly as Jen moved closer, backing her up against a tree.

"Then what? If not worried?"

Joey licked her lips and leaned back as Jen pressed against her, her hard nipples brushing Joey’s. "Excited, maybe."

"It doesn’t feel like maybe."

Joey nodded and ran her hand between them, cupping Jen’s breast, the tight peak of her nipple firm against the palm of her hand. "Definitely excited. But not worried. Because I love Pacey."

"And I could never entice you away from him." Jen agreed, her breath hot on Joey’s neck as she ran her tongue along the smooth surface. "But I could have a little fun with you."

"We could have fun," Joey admitted, letting her hand move up and tug the thin strap of Jen’s tank top down, exposing her breast. "Lots of it, actually." She pushed Jen back and bent her head, capturing the alabaster mound of Jen’s breast in her mouth. Her tongue curled around the nipple, sucking on it. Jen’s fingers wove through her hair as Joey’s teeth grazed the distended flesh, and she gasped softly as shivers of sensation ran down her spine.

Pulling away from her touch, Jen adjusted the strap of her tank top for a second time that day. "Wouldn’t Pacey be jealous?"

Jen started as she felt the hard press of a body behind her, pinning her back against Joey. "Very much so," came the reply in her ear as she felt two fingers slip between her legs and rub at the material of her shorts. "He’s liable to be enraged with jealousy and follow you both, sneaking up behind you and forcing you do to things to each other while he watches."

"Just watches?" Joey asked as Jen moaned against her neck, Pacey’s fingers slipping beneath the material of her shorts to the damp heat of her body.

"Oh shit, Jo," Pacey’s voice was hoarse. "She’s not just not wearing a bra." Running his fingers along the wet cleft, Pacey found the hard nub of Jen’s clit and pinched it gently. She shuddered against Joey, continuing to suck the warm skin of Joey’s neck.

"Really?" Joey smiled hungrily. "Prove it."

Pacey carefully removed his hand from Jen’s shorts and lifted it to Joey’s eager mouth. She sucked on his fingers, cleaning them with her tongue. Jen was whimpering between them, wanting to feel Pacey’s touch again. His cock was hard against her and Joey’s body was soft and warm in front of her.

"What’s wrong, Jen?" Pacey pulled his fingers back, moving them back down to Jen’s heat as Joey looked at her. "You want a taste too?" Jen nodded helplessly as Pacey’s fingers ignored her clit this time, sliding up inside her. She was wet and hot and she could feel her muscles clenching around him. Joey smiled at her answer and lifted her chin. "Say please."

"Oh…please," she moaned as the heat of Pacey’s body moved and she felt him sinking to his knees behind her, plunging another finger into her welcoming passage. "Ooooh," she moaned again as his hand began moving rapidly, despite the restraining fabric of her shorts. "Please…"

Joey kissed her, her tongue forcing its way into Jen’s mouth, mimicking Pacey’s hand as it penetrated her. Jen lifted her hands to Joey’s breasts and began kneading the warm flesh as she felt herself spiraling out of control at Pacey’s hands.

Thrusting forward, Jen ground against Joey as Pacey continued to pump his hand inside her until she trembled helplessly and bathed his hand in the warm excesses of her orgasm. She leaned into Joey’s body, letting the tree and the other girl support her as Pacey removed his hand and stood up. He pulled her back against him and let her rest against his chest.

"Now, Miss Lindley, you see what kind of consequences you suffer if you go after my girlfriend without me around again?" He raised his hand to her lips and painted them with the moisture from his fingers.

She licked the taste away and nodded, "Yes."

"So, you’re going to keep doing it, right?" He grinned and placed a soft kiss just beneath her earlobe. "Just so I can punish you?"

"Yes."

Joey grinned. "You think everyone’s wondering where we are yet?"

Pacey looked at her over Jen’s shoulder, desire flaring in his eyes. As much as he enjoyed the taste of Jen, the thought of Joey on his lips was even more arousing. "Surely there’s enough wood in the forest that they’re still busy."

Joey stepped up and reached around Jen’s body to the erection she knew Pacey had. Her hand grazed over it. "You’ve certainly got wood."

"Yes I do," he agreed, thrusting into her hand. "Enough to start a fire."

"Don’t I know it." Joey turned her hand around and squeezed the curve of Jen’s ass. "A fire big enough to keep the three of us warm, you think?"

"Pacey?" Andie’s voice cut through the forest and the quickly gathering heat that seemed to surround them. "Pacey?"

"Right here, Andie." Pacey shooed Jen and Joey away, watching appreciatively as long as he could before stooping down to gather up some firewood. Andie appeared through a stand of trees and smiled at him. "Hey, McPhee."

"Jack and Dawson were wondering where you were." She glanced at the stack of wood in his hands then let her eyes drop lower, blushing when she saw the evidence of his arousal. Her eyes lifted, moving back to his. "Pacey?"

"Ye…yeah?"

"I know that…you’re dating Joey. And I know that you love her." She stepped closer, her blue eyes intent. "But I was wondering…if you and I could ever…"

"Andie, you know I’ll always care for you, but I don’t…I just don’t feel that way about you. I love Joey. She and I are…" Pacey stopped as Andie stood in front of him, close enough to touch but for the stack of wood in his hands. "Andie, I don’t want to see you get hurt again, but I can’t let you do anything here. I love Joey and that’s not going to change."

"I know. I was just wondering if…if you and she were ever to break up, if you would look at me again. I liked the way you used to look at me, Pacey."

"Andie…"

"Hey guys." Jen darted out of the woods, her arms full of branches. She gave Pacey a look, answering the grateful glance he gave her. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to guard the campsite, Pacey?"

"I got lost." He looked around. "Where’s Jo?"

"She’s around here somewhere." Jen linked her arm through Andie’s. "What say we head back to camp and see if Dawson and Jack have managed to set it on fire yet."

Pacey watched them walk away, not hearing Joey as she moved up behind him. "I was kind of interested to hear your answer."

He started, turning to face her. "It would have been the same as the previous one. Regardless of whether or not I’m with you, Jo, I’m always going to love you. Andie and I are in the past and that’s not going to change. I’ll always care for her, but I don’t love her."

"So why is it that seeing you talking in a clearing with Andie makes my blood boil with jealousy but seeing you on your knees getting Jen off doesn’t?"

"You were jealous earlier when we were just talking."

"Not jealous. Curious."

"Mmm-hmmm." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Honest." She took his hand and started toward camp. "So, you gonna answer my question?"

"For the same reason I’m not too worried about Jen making a move on you." He leaned in and let the words caress her. "Because I love you. And you love me. And that’s all that matters in the long run."

She gave him a long look, then pulled him to a stop. Pacey looked at her curiously until she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You keep saying stuff like that, Witter, and I might just keep you around."

"Oh no. Anything but that." He lifted a low hanging branch out of his way and stopped, staring at the chaos that had been their campground.

Jen was sitting on a fallen log with her arm around Andie, who was either laughing or crying. It was almost impossible to tell which. Dawson’s clothes were singed and smoke drifted off of him every time he moved. Jack was dumping a bucket of water on the smoldering remains of what had been his and Andie’s tent, and the entire camp smelled of burnt plastic.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Pacey stared in disbelief.

"Hey, Pace." Jack poured the last of the water onto the blackened pile. "The sleeping arrangements changed while you were out."

"So I gathered. You guys let Dawson play with matches, didn’t you?"

Dawson gave Pacey a dirty look. "I’m going for a swim. Anyone else coming?"

After poking what had been his tent with a stick to be sure the fire was out, Jack nodded. "I’m in."

"Why don’t we all go?" Jen suggested. "Then we can come back all clean and refreshed. And maybe by then the stench will have dissipated."

Pacey and Joey both set their piles of wood down next to the stack beside the tent he and Dawson – and now Jack were sharing.

"There’s only one problem," Andie said through her tears. "Jack and I don’t exactly have anything to change into. All our clothes were in the tent."

"I’m sure Joey and I have clothes you can borrow, Andie."

"You brought an extra swimsuit?"

"Oh." Jen smiled at Dawson. "We could go skinny-dipping."

Dawson grinned in return and cocked an eyebrow. "It is a hot spring."

Pacey shrugged. "I’m in."

"There’s a surprise." Joey gave him a dirty look. "Did anyone suspect Pacey Witter would pass up a chance to see a naked woman?"

"Not just any woman, Potter. I fully intend to ogle Miss Lindley, as I haven’t laid eyes on her naked flesh yet."

"You’re such a pervert."

"Prude."

"Prude? How can I be a prude when I’m going too?"

Pacey’s grin grew lecherous. "Really?"

"Yup. Isn’t everyone?"

Andie looked at Jack who shrugged. Shrugging herself, she stood and followed everyone else to the water, her eyes thoughtful as she watched Pacey.

~**~  
Jen, Joey and Andie all stood nervously behind a large bush near the water’s edge. "This is crazy," Joey said softly as she looked over to the area where the boys were changing. "I mean, I’ve already seen them all naked."

"I’ve seen two," Andie agreed, her teeth chattering.

"How did I end up the odd one out here?" Jen laughed. "I mean, I’ve been naked with Dawson before, but I didn’t really see anything."

"When was this?" Joey asked.

"We went skinny-dipping sophomore year," Jen said with a shrug. "While you were going through your Jack phase. And seeing him naked."

"Oh." Joey felt and hated the subtle twinge of jealousy she always felt when it came to Dawson. It was protective more than desirous, but it still made her feel guilty.

Jen looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Andie wasn’t there, but her pile of clothing was. "Looks like Andie was feeling brave."

Joey shook her head. "No. Looks like Andie wanted a better view."

Jen followed Joey’s gaze to where Andie was in the water, the angle no doubt allowing her an uninterrupted view of Pacey as he stripped. "Actually, to me," Jen tugged her shirt over her head then wriggled out of her shorts. "It looks like Andie’s got the right idea." Joey and Jen slipped into the water with Andie, all three of them watching as the guys undressed. "Wow," Jen nudged Joey. "Pacey’s impressive."

Joey blushed and was about to respond when Andie spoke. "You should see what he does with it." She blushed vividly as the other two girls looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Irritation laced Joey’s voice. "You did."

"Sorry."

Jen squeezed Joey’s hand beneath the water, shaking her head. "I’ll take your word for it. C’mon, they’re all in the water."

The two groups met between the changing places. Joey moved into Pacey’s arms, smiling as his hand snaked around her waist, caressing her skin in the warm water.

"Well, here we are. What do we do?" Jack smiled at Jen’s question, lifting his arm and showing her the Frisbee he held. "Oh, I see." Jen laughed. "You guys throw it high and we girls get to jump out of the water and you get a cheap thrill?"

"Well," Jack grinned in response. "I was actually planning on throwing it really high to Pacey and Dawson and getting a very cheap thrill."

"I’m not cheap," Pacey insisted.

"No," Joey agreed. "Just easy."

"You’re supposed to be on my side, honey."

"What can I say? I have a propensity for telling the truth."

"Why don’t we play in teams?" Dawson suggested. "Jen and Jack, Andie and Pacey, and me and Joey. Just so Pacey can’t accuse me of trying to get a sneak peek at his girlfriend."

"That sounds great," Andie started walking away, putting some distance between them. "Coming, Pacey?"

He leaned into Joey’s damp hair. "Shit," he whispered. "I’m feeling more than a little hunted here, Potter."

She turned and kissed him softly. "Don’t worry. I’ll protect you."

"Protect yourself from our friend Dawson. Somehow his magnanimous gesture seems just a tad suspicious."

They separated, heading off to join their respective partners. Jen and Jack were already off in the distance, waiting for the rest of them. Joey stopped about five feet from Dawson, giving him a smile as she turned to face the others. "Did you get all the smoke and soot off of you?"

"Much cleaner now." Dawson caught the Frisbee Jack had tossed their way, then sent it toward Pacey and Andie. "I haven’t seen you much lately."

"We’ve both been busy."

"True," Dawson watched as Andie caught the disc. "You and Pacey are pretty inseparable."

"Actually, I’ve been hanging out with Jen a lot lately."

"Everyone but me, it seems."

Joey caught the Frisbee and tossed it off quickly. "Come on, Dawson. Surely we’re past all of this."

"Past what? I’m just concerned that I so rarely see my best friend anymore."

"Well, your best friend’s going to school, dating and working two jobs. It’s not like it’s easy to just run off to watch movies."

Dawson caught the Frisbee and tossed it back. "Yeah, I understand that, but you used to at least try and make time."

Joey sighed, "I’m sorry, Dawson."

"I’m not mad, Jo. I just miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss knowing what’s going on with you."

"I miss you too."

"Then talk to me."

"What?"

"Tonight. After everyone’s gone to bed. You and me by the fire. Just talking."

"Dawson…" Joey turned to look at him, ignoring the Frisbee headed straight for her. Dawson leapt toward her, catching the disc before it could hit her.

He held it for a moment before tossing it off. He looked at Joey, their bodies almost touching. "I just want to talk, Jo."

The soft current pushing against her, Joey took an involuntary step forward, her breasts brushing Dawson’s chest, his body grazing hers. They both blushed and Dawson swallowed hard.

The were frozen until the Frisbee slammed into the water just in front of them, forcing them apart as Joey’s gaze went instinctively to the person who’d tossed the disc their way.

Pacey looked away from Joey and Dawson, his stomach sinking.

"You okay?"

He looked over at Andie, "What?"

"You seem a little upset. I’m sure it was nothing. I mean, you and I were that close out there in the woods." She smiled slightly at Pacey’s look, obviously not comforted by her words. "Of course, we weren’t naked. And I guess we were talking about us."

"There is no us, Andie."

"I know." "And there’s no Dawson and Joey."

"Of course not." Pacey shook his head and moved away from her. Andie’s eyes narrowed and she sighed. "This is fun, isn’t it? This weekend?"

"Yeah."

She ignored his flat tone. "Games, marshmallows, burned down tents…and Dawson has yet to even break out the video camera."

Pacey laughed, "That’s true."

"That’s nice."

"What?"

"That I can still make you laugh."

"Andie…"

"What?"

"I…look out!"

Andie turned from him just as the Frisbee smacked her in the head. Pacey hurried to her side. "Ow."

"You okay?"

She blinked rapidly, leaning against him. "Dizzy."

"Shit, Andie. I’m sorry." Pacey scooped her up in his arms, heading for the shore. Andie rested her head on his chest, watching him as he stared down at her, his blue eyes worried.

The rest of the gang joined them. Pacey relaxed his hold on her, letting her nude body sink back below the water as everyone clustered around them. Jack moved to her side and touched her shoulder. "You okay, sis?"

She nodded weakly. "A little dizzy."

Jen and Joey moved closer. "Come on, let’s get dressed."

"I…" Andie blushed. "I’m a little weak."

"I’ll carry her," Pacey stated. He turned to block Dawson and Jack’s view of Andie, lifting her into his arms again. The two guys started back toward the clothes as the girls followed Pacey, sharing an unhappy and suspicious look.

~**~  
Jen sighed and leaned toward Jack. "Go for a walk with me?"

He looked around the campfire, taking in the semi-hostile atmosphere. "Yeah, it’s a nice night for a romantic stroll."

"Yeah, but you’re going with me." She stood up and took his hand. "We’ll be back."

"Okay. Be careful." Dawson stabbed another marshmallow and settled it in the flames.

"You too," Jen mumbled.

Jack waited until they were out of earshot then leaned against the tree, looking back at their small campground. "So, which pisses you off most? Pacey and Andie or Joey and Dawson?"

"What?"

"You’re obviously bothered by our strange, new, Frisbee induced dynamic. But I can’t quite figure out why."

"Oh, come on. Andie and Dawson both seem pretty intent on busting up the longest-lasting couple in our little entourage."

"So? If Pacey and Joey are stupid enough to fall for it, maybe their relationship isn’t as sturdy as we’ve all been led to believe." Jack pushed off the tree and started walking.

"But it is!" Jen insisted, hurrying after him. "I know it is."

"Then is shouldn’t bother you." Jack smiled back at her. "Unless their relationship being tested means more to you than it should to a casual, outside observer."

"What…?"

"Because you’re not. Not casual. Not outside. And not an observer."

"I…"

Jack stopped again and sat on a fallen log, patting the space next to him. "It’s absolutely none of my business. Whatever it is, it’s obviously good, since you all three seem pretty happy lately. But if you’ve convinced yourself that this is just a casual sexual experimentation, you’re lying to yourself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Not denying it, huh?"

"Who knows me better than you?"

"You’ve got feelings for both of them, Jen. Not just friendship. Not just lust. And as good as that is right now, what does it mean in the future? And does it mean you have feelings for Pacey, feelings for Joey, or feelings for who they are as a couple?" Jack sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "You’re all my friends. And I don’t particularly want to see any of you get hurt."

"It’s a mutual thing."

"Unless your feelings for them aren’t about them as a couple. The same with their feelings for you. Suppose your feelings for Pacey are stronger. Say you fall in love with him. Now you and Joey are in love with the same man. What if she doesn’t want to share him anymore? Or what if you love Joey, and Pacey gets tired of watching the two of you?" Jen laughed and Jack shrugged. "Okay, so that one’s a physical impossibility for Pacey."

"Or any other straight man."

"But suppose he wants Joey just to himself. Or you do?"

Jen’s laughter faded. "It’s all mutual. Part of what makes them so…attractive, so desirable is how much they love each other, how much they want each other."

"And suppose they want to get serious. Marriage? Family? Where do you fit in there?"

"Jesus, Jack. I’m not looking for something to get me through the rest of my life. We’re just having fun."

"Really? Then why do you care so much about what’s going on back there at camp?"

~**~  
"I’m a little tired," Andie stood up, wobbling slightly. Pacey sprang to his feet, steadying her. "I’m going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Andie." Joey smiled thinly, trying not to stare at Pacey’s hand still holding Andie’s arm.

"She might have a concussion," Dawson stated. "Someone should stay with her, wake her up every half hour or so for a while."

"We’re all right here, Dawson," Joey reminded him.

"I’ll do it." Pacey refused to look at Joey as he noticed Dawson moving closer to her. "Come on, Andie."

"Joey and I were thinking about going for a walk. Catch up a little. You don’t mind, do you, Pace?"

Pacey stopped just outside the girls’ tent. His chest tightened painfully as he shook his head. "No. You guys have fun."

Dawson stood and offered his hand to Joey. "C’mon."

"Dawson, I…"

"C’mon, Jo. Just two old friends walking and talking." She put her hand in his reluctantly and he helped her to her feet, keeping a hold on her hand. "It’ll be fun, just like old times."

They walked in silence away from the camp, stopping by the edge of the water. Dawson slipped off his shoes and sat on a rock beside the shore. Joey watched him for a minute before joining him. "It’s a nice night, huh?"

"Hearing the water, I can almost pretend we’re sitting on my roof."

"How many summer nights did we spend out there?" Joey turned toward him, the smile on her face fading at his intent look.

"Not enough." One of Dawson’s hands lifted to stroke back her hair. "Tell me you felt it too, Joey? Out there in the water? There’s still something between us."

"Pacey," Joey stammered his name. "Pacey’s between us."

Dawson’s fingers tightened slightly. "Not right here or right now. He’s not between us, Jo. Out here, there’s nothing." His other hand lifted, stroking her cheek softly as he moved in to kiss her. "Nothing but air."

Joey shivered as his lips touched hers, frozen in the kiss for a moment before she pushed him away. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Jack and Jen at the edge of the woods. Jack looked sad and completely unsurprised, which hurt her, but not nearly as much as Jen’s look of betrayal.

~**~  
Pacey sat with his knees drawn up, his head bent down as he listened to Andie’s rhythmic breathing. Joey was out alone in the woods with Dawson. And as easy as trusting Joey was, he didn’t trust Dawson at all.

"If she loves you, nothing will happen."

Pacey looked up, surprised to see Andie watching him. "You doubt that she loves me?"

"No," she shook her head. "But sometimes, when it comes to Dawson, I wonder if she loves you enough."

"She does."

"Then why are you worrying?" Andie moved so that she was in front of him. "If you trust her love."

"I thought you hated mind games, McPhee."

She shrugged and moved between his legs, smiling when he didn’t stop her. "Okay. No games then. I still love you, Pacey. And I want to be with you again."

He grabbed her upper arms lightly. "That’s not going to happen, Andie. As much as I feel responsible for what happened today, you can rest assured that it’s not out of some misplaced emotion. I’d do the same for anyone."

"You watched me as you carried me. Stared at me. At my body."

"Andie, I was worried you were seriously hurt. That was it."

"I saw you."

"You saw what you wanted to see."

She broke out of his grip and pulled her T-shirt over her head, offering him and uninterrupted view of her bare chest. "And so did you."

Pacey closed his eyes and sighed, "Andie, put your shirt on before…"

"Jen!" Joey’s voice filled the tent as Jen opened the flap, freezing at the sight in front of her. Joey stumbled to a stop behind her. "Well."

Andie reluctantly pulled her shirt on and moved to the opposite side of the tent. Pacey opened his eyes, flinching at the twin angry gazes. Jen gave a harsh laugh. "Seems I’m getting awfully good at interrupting, aren’t I, Joey?"

Joey’s anger melted as she looked away from Pacey, her face a mask of embarrassment and shame. Pacey’s heart dropped at her look, and he forced his way to his feet. "It can be a devastating skill to have, can’t it, Jen?" He brushed past Joey without a word, leaving the heavy, hostile air of the tent behind him.

~**~  
Pacey moved past Dawson and Jack, not speaking to either of them. It was more than obvious, from Jen’s comment and Joey’s guilty response that Dawson had taken advantage of the situation with Joey. What wasn’t obvious was what Joey had done.

He stopped in the clearing that he, Joey and Jen had been alone in earlier and sank down next to the tree. Reclining against it, he stared up at the night sky, wondering how everything had gone so wrong in the space of one afternoon.

The nearby trees rustled after about an hour and he looked toward the noise. Jen was standing there, staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"I’m just wondering how a weekend that started out so promising descended into this."

"This what?" Pacey shrugged. "Me alone in the woods? Where’s the downside to that? Didn’t you want to be alone with Joey anyway?"

"This isn’t about me and Joey, Pacey."

"Right." He looked away from her. "Look, I’d really rather be alone right now."

"Tough shit." Jen walked into the clearing and spread out a blanket on the rough ground before she sat down. "So, you and Andie."

"There is no me and Andie. She’s been coming on to me all weekend. We were arguing when the Frisbee hit her, so I felt guilty. She started wondering why Dawson and Joey wanted to be alone. She took off her shirt and I closed my eyes. That would be when you and Joey walked in. Not that either of you will believe me, I’m sure."

Jen lay back and stared up at the stars through the leafy canopy. "Jack and I were talking. And he asked me how I felt about you and Joey."

"He knows?"

"Jack’s not quite as oblivious as everyone else." She didn’t look at him as she continued. "Anyway, he asked me about my feelings. And so I got to thinking about our strange relationship."

"And what do you think about it?"

"Well, I have a few questions first. Do you love Joey?"

"God, yes."

"Are you guys happy?"

"I can honestly say that, as of this morning we were."

"So why invite me in?"

Pacey blushed and moved to lie beside her so that she couldn't see his face. "It’s…Joey and I were joking around one night about things we’d never done. And a threesome came up…Joey brought it up. And so I asked her if that was something she’d be interested in."

"And she said yes?"

"No. She didn’t answer me until a few days later. We were out at dinner with you and that guy…what was his name? Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Well, on the way home, Joey asked me if I thought you were sexy. I stammered some sort of scared, there’s no right answer here, guy response just as Joey said that she wanted to kiss you." He took a deep breath. "She wanted me to watch her kiss you. And she wanted to watch me fuck you. And then she reached over, unfastened my jeans and spent the rest of the ride home sucking my cock."

Jen’s hand moved over to rest on Pacey’s crotch, his erection hard beneath her hand. She ran her fingertips lightly over his shorts, barely brushing him. "That explains the first time. What about the second?"

"We like you. We like being with you. We like you being with us." Jen’s grip tightened, applying more pressure. "We both want you, we both trust you. We like what you do to us and what you let us do to you. How you make us feel. You’re like…" Pacey swallowed as Jen’s fingers slowly worked his zipper down. "The cherry on an ice cream sundae. Good without it, but there’s just something so nice about having it top everything off."

Her fingers were tracing over his cock, outlining it with the material of his boxers. "When I saw Andie in front of you, I wanted to kick her ass," Jen admitted. "I was jealous."

"You were?"

"Yeah. And it just drove home how I feel about you."

"M…me?"

Jen’s hand moved the fabric out of the way then eased around his cock. "I like you, Pacey. And I like Joey. I wouldn’t mind sleeping with either of you if you were single. But when you’re together as a couple? I fall in love with both of you. And I want you both." Her hand moved in a slow, steady rhythm, stroking him smoothly. "Which is why I’m jealous of Andie and Dawson. Because they’re messing with something I love."

Jen sat up and stared down at Pacey, her hand still moving, his blue eyes filled with starlight. He lay there, struggling not to push up into her hand. "Shouldn’t you be saying this to both of us then?"

"Dawson kissed Joey." She felt Pacey freeze and hastened to finish her sentence. "But she pushed him away." Removing her hand, Jen got to her feet. "And I was talking to both of you."

She walked over to where Joey was standing and stopped in front of her. Pacey raised up onto his elbows as they leaned into each other, sharing a long, slow kiss. When they broke apart, they both looked over at Pacey. Jen gave Joey a little push toward him. "Tonight, you guys kiss and make up. Sunday it’s my turn too."

~**~  
Joey moved slowly toward the blanket as Jen headed back to the campsite. Stopping at the edge, she finally glanced at Pacey. "I didn’t want to kiss him. But it did happen."

"And?"

"All I could think about was how much I love kissing you." She sank down to her knees. "And how important it is to me that I keep doing it."

"Andie…"

"Andie told us the truth. Not that I needed her to, Pacey." She grinned at him, tugging her shirt over her head. "So, you wanna kiss and make up?"

Pacey watched her as she lay down and shimmied out of her shorts, her bare body perfection by moonlight. "I’d much rather make love to you." He sat up as well, pulling his own shirt off. "Long and slow if that’s all right."

Joey pushed him down onto his back with one hand, finding his cock with the other. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on the swollen tip, licking off the moisture gathered there. "Sure you won’t just settle for a kiss?"

He was about to respond when she took him into her mouth, painting his skin with her silky hair. He groaned as she sucked lightly, the barest hint of pressure that only made him crave her more.

Feeling his body strain toward her, Joey released him. "You’re still overdressed."

He remedied that quickly. Wrapping a firm hand around her neck, he pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue eagerly exploring the contours of her mouth. When they broke apart, both panting, Pacey couldn’t help but grin. "I am so fucking in love with you, Potter.’

"Does that mean I’m on top?"

"Joey, you’re wherever you want to be."

"Really?"

He nodded as her hand wrapped around his erection once more, her thumb swiping over the tip. "Ooh…God, yes."

"Good." She guided him onto his back, moving up his body to straddle his head. Pacey’s mind swam with the luscious scent of her, desire sweeping through him like wildfire. Before Joey could say anything, he grabbed her hips and pulled her damp flesh down to dance on the end of his tongue.

~**~  
Joey leaned back against Pacey’s chest, looking at him over her shoulder. "I hate that tonight has to end."

"Me too. Something about an evening of angst just makes you taste so damn good."

"I think the air in the great outdoors just perked up your appetite." She giggled softly and pulled out of his arms. "I guess this is where I say goodnight."

"I could come in with you and tuck you in."

"Andie and Jen are asleep."

"Andie sleeps like a rock." Pacey mentioned quietly, capturing a kiss.

"I’d really rather you didn’t remind me that you know things like that."

Pacey slid his hand around her waist, pulling her hard against his body, letting her feel the first stirrings of another erection. "It wasn’t so much a reminder as an…invitation."

"What do you mean?"

Pacey stepped away from her, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward her tent. "Andie sleeps the sleep of the dead. Jen’s sleeping too." He lifted the flap quietly and ducked inside, pulling Joey with him. He could tell she still didn’t catch his meaning until he lay down on the middle sleeping bag and pulled her down on top of him.

"I’m not going to have sex with you lying right next to your ex-girlfriend."

"No," Pacey whispered as he reached for the zipper to Jen’s sleeping bag. "You’re not. We’re going to have sex with Jen. We’re going to wake her up in the most delicious way possible and we’re going to find new and exciting ways to keep her from screaming and waking up all the rest of our little camping expedition."

"We shouldn’t." Joey shook her head, casting a quick glance at Andie’s sleeping figure. "What if she wakes up?"

"You moan my name."

"You wish."

"We could always ask her to join us."

"Now you’re talking crazy talk, Witter."

"Joey?" Pacey pushed the top half of the sleeping back off of Jen’s body. She was wearing a pair of black, lacy panties and nothing else. "You gonna talk? Or are you going to participate?"

She licked her lips as she looked at Jen, taking in her pale skin, offset by the thin lace she wore. Moving forward, she brushed past Pacey and lay next to Jen, her head nestled next to her breast. "Does this answer your question?"

Pacey smiled as Joey’s lips closed around Jen’s nipple, hardened by the cool, night air. Jen moaned softly and turned slightly in her sleep, rolling completely onto her back. Moving carefully over both girls, Pacey lay down on the opposite side of them, pinned against the side of the tent. Taking Jen’s hand, he eased it next to his erection, wanting to feel her hand on his skin.

Joey sucked lightly at the taut skin then pulled away, lashing it with soft flicks of her tongue. Jen’s own tongue darted out to wet her lips, her back arching off the sleeping bag. Joey ran her fingertips over Jen’s skin, barely touching her until she reached the lacy fabric of her panties.

Edging her fingers under the material, Joey gasped softly as she encountered nothing but bare skin. "Pacey," she breathed.

"Mmmm?" He looked up from Jen’s neck, his eyes hazy. Joey’s sexy smile sent a surge of desire through him and he felt himself harden even more. Suddenly the pressure of Jen’s hand was firm against him as blood rushed downward, pressing his cock to her.

"Give me your hand."

He did as she asked, letting her guide his hand underneath Jen’s panties. He smiled as he felt smooth skin, silky and shaved. "Oh shit."

Jen’s husky voice stilled them both. "You approve?"

"When…?" Joey asked softly, pushing the fabric down further as Jen lifted her hips so that they could undress her.

"After I left you two in the woods, I came back here and tried to sleep. But I was so restless. So I went down to the water. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Pacey’s cock buried deep inside you. And then I started thinking about what he’d said." Jen paused as Joey moved down her body, planting feather light kisses on her stomach. "About you sucking his cock on the way home, both of you wanting me. And so I came back up here. I’d been thinking about it…for a while."

Joey grinned and placed a warm kiss on the newly bared area, her tongue tasting the skin before slipping down into the dark warmth beneath it. Pacey stroked Joey’s hair with one hand as he casually licked Jen’s nipple. "Go on."

"And I wanted to surprise you. So I came up here, naked, and I got my stuff. While I was packing, I thought about having the two of you do it for me tonight. I thought about the three of us in the hot spring making love and the two of you…" She gasped as Joey’s tongue moved over her clit, teasing it. "So I went down there again. And I did it myself. And then I buried my fingers so far inside me…but they couldn’t fill me like you can…"

Joey’s tongue moved inside her, piercing Jen’s supple flesh. She felt Pacey’s fingers leave the dark tangle of her hair and slip to the smoothness of Jen’s shaved skin then move down just above her exploring tongue to find her clit, damp from Joey’s ministrations. She nuzzled his hand as she licked at Jen’s damp passage, tasting the sweet nectar of her excitement. Pacey’s voice seemed to rumble through Jen’s body as he spoke against her skin.

"I wish you had waited," he whispered hotly. "I would have loved to have spread your legs and held you as Joey gently slid that razor over your skin. I would have loved to cover you in silky cream, running my fingers through that soft tangle of hair, maybe accidentally letting a finger or two work its way inside you as I did."

Jen moaned quietly, her eyes closed. Joey’s tongue continued to tease her, licking and tasting, lapping at Pacey’s fingers as he moved them slowly around Jen’s clit.

"And then I would have sat there, my cock rubbing against your wet lips as Joey’s hand held your skin tight, the razor barely grazing your skin. And with every movement, you’d edge closer to me, bringing me inside you. And then, Joey would have set the razor aside and let me slide into you while she ran warm water over your skin, washing away any of the extra cream."

"It’s…edible…" Jen panted as Joey replaced her tongue with two fingers, sliding them inside her, hard and fast.

"Even better," Joey joined in. "I could have licked you clean."

"While I was getting you dirty."

Jen’s body clenched around Joey’s fingers and she mewled in pleasure. Pacey moved up to kiss her, trapping the sound between them as he finally applied pressure to her clit, his thumb moving over the hard nub as Joey’s fingers continued to penetrate her, thrusting inside the tight yet willing flesh.

Jen broke the kiss, panting and biting her lower lip. "Oh fuck…Joey…"

Joey’s tongue snaked up to Pacey’s fingers, playing with Jen’s clit as well. Jen shook, her body wracked with pleasure. Joey kept torturing her, tongue and fingers relentless as they pushed her toward the edge. Jen grabbed at Pacey, her eyes wild.

"I’m gonna scream if she keeps that up," she whimpered softly, her voice shrill. "God, Pacey. Give me something to suck on."

Joey lifted her face, giving Pacey an encouraging grin before finding Jen’s clit once more, this time scraping the sensitive skin with her teeth. Jen’s fingers sunk into his arm painfully and her eyes begged him. Her lips were clenched together, holding back her voice as she struggled to fight against Joey’s seductive touch.

Pushing his shorts off, Pacey moved around so that his cock was inches from Jen’s face. She turned her head, licking the leaking tip before taking him into her mouth and sucking hard at the swollen flesh. Her body moved as well, twisting sideways, as though trying to free herself from Joey, not willing to give in to the orgasm that was shivering inside her, wanting to shatter her into a million pieces.

Joey refused to give in, her own body moving with Jen’s. The sight of her boyfriend’s cock buried in Jen’s mouth reminded her of the feel of him buried inside her, watching him as he filled her, fucked her until she screamed out in the woods. Hot lust poured through Joey and she sucked hard at Jen’s clit, sliding her entire hand inside Jen’s aching passageway, her fist filling her slowly.

Jen’s mouth closed tight around Pacey’s cock, sucking hard as she lost control, Joey’s hand inside her shaking her to her core. A hot rush of come surrounded Joey’s fist as Jen shuddered, Pacey’s cock so deep in her throat she could barely breathe. Tears ran down Jen’s cheeks as she used her tongue to apply hard pressure on the long shaft buried inside her.

Pacey’s body was tight and hard, watching raptly as Joey continued to fuck Jen, her hand moving inside her. Jen’s body seemed to jerk with every stroke, sucking Pacey even deeper. He was whimpering now, pain and pleasure running through every nerve. Finally, Jen gasped for air around him, the fingernails of one hand digging into his thigh as her other hand curled around his balls, squeezing them until he groaned with release, his pulsing cock pumping his orgasm down her throat.

They collapsed together, all three of them exhausted. Joey carefully slipped her hand from Jen’s body, easing it free of her grasping flesh. Pacey caught her hand as she freed it, lifting it to his lips and tasting the residual moisture. Jen just lay there, watching them both for a long moment before forcing herself to her knees.

She grabbed Joey’s free hand and guided her up as well, their breasts touching, hard nipples together. Jen wrapped her arms around Joey and kissed her, her tongue slipping inside her warm mouth to taste herself, the salty sweet taste of lovemaking. Joey’s body melted against hers and Jen lowered her slowly to the ground, letting her sprawl out on her sleeping bag.

Joey gave in easily, hungry to be touched again. She turned her head as it touched the ground, surprised to see Andie’s sleeping face so close. She’d almost forgotten that she was there in the tent with them, almost felt guilty that they were bathing in pleasure when what Andie wanted most in the world was close enough to touch. Almost felt guilty that Pacey loved the two of them instead of her.

Almost.

And then thought stopped as Jen’s hands moved down her body, sliding her shorts off of her, ridding her of her panties. Pacey moved carefully around Jen, lying next to Joey. He leaned on one elbow, his head resting in his hand as he stared down at her face, watching the myriad of emotions move through her eyes.

Jen moved down Joey’s body, following the same path Joey had taken on her own. Light kisses over her stomach and thighs before she moved between her legs, sucking on the hot skin of her inner thigh, working her way up to the damp tendrils of hair that hid the delicious pink skin she ached to taste.

Pacey kissed Joey softly, his tongue darting out to capture the sweat that trickled down her skin as Jen’s tongue invaded her, licking and tasting her, torturing her clit still tender from the loving abuse Pacey had given her. She shivered, using her feet to push her away from Jen’s probing tongue, pushing back against Andie’s body.

Andie moaned in her sleep, arching toward the pressure of Joey’s body. The three lovers froze, not daring to move. She whimpered in her sleep, her hand tangling in Joey’s hair as she reached out for whomever she was dreaming about. Her body moved, making a mockery of sex, arching into thin air, struggling for whatever release alluded her.

"Shall we give her something to dream about?" Jen asked quietly, moving back to the warm haven between Joey’s thighs, her tongue now relentless as she attacked her clit, sucking on the pulsing nub as Joey writhed helplessly.

Andie’s hand tightened in Joey’s hair and Pacey moved away, watching as Joey’s eyes widened. Andie’s body ground against her, holding her to the sleeping bag and her warm body underneath. Joey closed her eyes, reaching out for Pacey. He moved to her again, settling against her chest, raining kisses on her swollen lips.

Joey’s hips arched off the ground in time with Andie’s as Jen’s fingers penetrated her, smoothing through her slick channel, scraping the tender flesh with blunt fingernails. Joey caught Pacey’s lower lip between her teeth and sucked hard at it, her body shaking beneath his. When she let him go, he moved in, capturing her lips in a hot, hungry kiss.

His body shifted slightly and he could feel the softness of Jen’s hair against his thighs as she forced Joey over the edge, her already aroused body no match for Jen’s eager fingers and tongue. Joey trembled in Pacey’s arms, kissing him hard, tasting him and her and Jen, sex and love and passion on his tongue.

As she shuddered helplessly, Jen pulled away then moved up beside them both. Pacey sat up and guided them both away from Andie, still moaning softly, edging toward an escape she couldn’t find. Her hand slipped from Joey’s hair as Joey sat up, causing Andie to reach out once more and gain purchase on nothing.

Moving back to Jen’s sleeping bag, Pacey guided her into it then zipped it closed, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He did the same for Joey, making sure both were securely tucked in before finding his shorts and slipping them on. He watched their eyelids droop, sleepy and spent and thoroughly satisfied. "Night, ladies."

"Night, Pacey," Jen whispered in the darkness.

"I love you," Joey offered, snuggling up against a pillow that would never be as satisfying as him.

He slipped out of their tent and headed for his own, wondering if Dawson and Jack had slept through it as soundly as Andie had. He opened their tent to see them both curled up in their sleeping bags. Grabbing his bag from the tent, he spread it out under the stars, slipped inside and drifted, very contently, off to sleep.

~**~  
"Fuck!"

Pacey’s shout brought everyone to the doorways of their tents as he shoved his drenched sleeping bag off of his body and scrambled for the tent. Rain poured down in droves, soaking the campsite and everything in it. Dripping, he ducked into the tent just as Jack handed him a towel. "How’s the weather out there, Pace?"

"Screw you, McPhee." He ran the towel over his hair then held out his hand. Dawson handed him his duffel bag.

"Don’t get everything wet, okay?"

"Yeah, I’ll work on that, Dawson." Grabbing new clothes, Pacey dropped the towel and stripped out of his soggy clothing. Grabbing the towel again, he wiped himself off before slipping into a pair of sweats and a dry T-shirt. "What a lovely way to wake up."

"And you thought we wouldn’t get to shower out here."

Pacey grabbed his wet clothes and shoved them into his bag, grabbing a pair of socks out first. "You guys are just a regular fucking comedy routine. Hey Dawson, where’s your camera?"

"Shit!" Dawson leapt out of the tent; tripping over Pacey’s wet sleeping bag and finding himself face first in the mud. Pacey lifted the flap slightly and tried not to laugh.

"Oh. Never mind. Here it is, safe and sound in the tent. "

Dawson picked himself up from the ground, his face a mask of irritation and anger. "You bastard." He headed for the tent when Jack shoved Pacey out, collapsing the whole structure as he stumbled over the edge, pulling the lines from the sopping ground. Landing in the mud, half in and half out of the tent, Pacey forced himself up and glared back at the Jack shaped lump in the middle of the tent.

"Well, well, well. I thought you went in for female mud-wrestling, Pacey." Joey peeked out of the girls’ tent and grinned at her boyfriend. "Or is this just a private moment between you and Dawson?"

Dislodging himself from the tent, Pacey crawled over the muddy ground and grabbed Joey’s arm, tugging her out into the rain. She shrieked as the cold water hit her and the mud seeped into her thin clothing. With a shove, she pushed Pacey back, landing on his chest.

Rain dripped down her face as she glared down at him, the water landing and helping to clear the mud off his skin. "Mornin’ Potter."

"Bastard."

"That’s the word for the day." He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, leaving her lying in the mud. "You’re all dirty, honey."

"And why is it not surprising to anyone that it’s all your fault? I was a good girl until I started dating you."

Not caring about their drenched bodies or the mud that squished around them, Pacey leaned in and kissed her softly. "You were good, now you’re better."

She shoved him off, laughing. Getting to her feet, she looked around at the campsite. Jack was huddled at the edge of the collapsed tent, the canvas wrapped around him like a cloak. Jen and Andie were sitting in the door of their tent, the flap held out to hold off the rain. "Oh no." Grabbing the flap out of their hands, she pulled it back, letting the downpour land on both of them.

Jen, now soaked, rushed out and tackled Joey, sending her crashing to the ground. The spray of mud hit Andie in the face and she screamed, ducking out of the tent in the hopes that the rain would wash it off. Pacey got off the ground and stood next to Dawson. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned in. "Damn, this is the best thing about camping. Ever."

"Actually, if you and Dawson could do it a little more." Jack laughed from his safe haven under the tent. Giving Dawson a nod, Pacey grabbed the tent, wrenching it out of Jack’s grasp, ensure that he too was as wet as the rest of them.

"What was that, Jack?"

He was about to answer when a fistful of mud hit him square in the chest, letting the dark muck drizzle down his bare skin. He turned to his sister, attempting to look innocent despite her dirty hands. "You’re going to regret that, Andie."

Andie shrieked and took off, Jack in hot pursuit. Shrugging, Dawson started off in the opposite direction of Jack, trying to head Andie off. Pacey, ignoring the current chase, looked down at the ground where Jen had Joey pinned to the mud; her dark hair caked with it.

"You give?"

"Never." Joey struggled in her grip, wriggling in the dark mess. "Just because you’ve got me pinned doesn’t mean I’m not…" Joey gasped then used her strength to pin Jen to the ground, sitting atop her in victory. "Going to be on top sooner or later." Her hazel eyes stared down into Jen’s, a sly smile on her face. "Not that you mind either way, right?"

Pacey sank down behind Joey, straddling Jen’s legs, his hands circling his girlfriend’s waist and coming to rest just above Jen’s thin panties. "You’re not exactly dressed for this, Lindley."

"Mud wrestling?" She arched her back just slightly, bringing the tips of Pacey’s fingers into contact with her body.

"Mixed company. Well, more mixed than the three of us. Dawson sees you in that get-up, he’s liable to get all flustered."

"Like you do."

"Flustered would imply that I wouldn’t know what to do." Pacey’s hot breath danced across Joey’s neck and she shivered. "And that’s never been the case, has it, Potter?"

Shouts of laughter came closer and Pacey looked down at Jen. "As much as I love seeing you two ladies in this position, I don’t know that you want to explain it to Dawson and Andie."

"This is nothing." Joey waited until Pacey stood then held up her hand so that he could guide her to her feet. "You should hear the dream Andie was telling us about."

Pacey held out his other hand for Jen who took it and stood as well. "Was it hot?"

Jen’s hand reached out to brush Pacey’s budding erection. "She was blushing as she was telling us. And she said it was with some famous guy, but I have a distinct feeling that she might have been lying."

"Lying?"

"Well," Joey gave him a dirty look. "I woke up when she started calling your name in her sleep."

"Were you jealous, Potter?"

"After what you did to us last night?" Joey kissed him then started for the tent. "Not in the slightest."

Jen started to follow her as the three missing members of their party showed up. Dawson was smiling and panting with exertion and Andie was mud free but her clothes were dripping. "They threw me in the water."

"At least there’s no mud."

"We ran into a park ranger," Jack stated. "Told us to pick up and move out. The storm’s supposed to last the next three days and get a little more violent. We’re supposed to be out in fifteen if we can manage it."

Joey sighed. "Well, no sense in changing since we’re just going to get wet on the way to the car."

"Speak for yourself," Jen stated, crawling into the tent. "You’re not wearing your pajamas."

"Neither are you!" Pacey reminded her, his tongue lolling out as he pretended to pant. "Could you bend over just a little more?"

"Pacey?" Dawson’s voice was dangerous. "Could you help with the tent?"

"Sure thing, D." Pacey smiled at Joey, giving her a wink before following Dawson. The first thing his friend secured was his camera then they dug out all their duffel bags before folding up the tent. "So, what’s the plan of attack?"

"I figured we’d throw most of the equipment in your car. I’ll take Jack and Andie home. You’ll take Joey." Dawson walked toward the girls’ tent as Jen left it. "Since Jen lives next door, I’ll take her too."

"I could take Jen."

"I’m sure you could. But you’re taking the equipment."

"I didn’t mean it that way, Dawson."

"I don’t care how you meant it, Pacey. But I’m not going to just stand idly by while you insult Joey by coming on to Jen right in front of her. I told you I was fine with this relationship of yours so long as you treated Joey right."

"I don’t give a fuck if you’re fine with my relationship with Joey, Dawson. Since it has absolutely nothing to do with you." Pacey gave him a challenging look. "I’m impressed that you want to make sure that nothing bad happens to Joey, but you don’t have to worry about it. It’s a field I’ve got covered."

They broke down the tent in silence as the others finished packing up the rest of the stuff then headed for the cars. Pacey grabbed his bag and one of the tents while Dawson grabbed the other. The long walk back was quiet, everyone seeming to sense the change in mood. Jack was the first to speak as he and Jen set the cooler down. "Okay. How are we doing this?"

"You, Andie and Jen are with me. Pacey and Joey are taking all the equipment and stuff back. If no one minds?"

Joey gave Pacey a curious glance and he shook his head. "Fine. We can just sort everything out on Monday then?"

"Sure."

"Great." Pacey brushed past Dawson to unlock the back of his truck, lifting the back door. They filled it to the brim with bags, coolers and tents, then everyone headed for Dawson’s car. "See you guys back in Capeside."

Dawson’s door slammed and Pacey clenched his fists before closing the back door of the car. Walking around, he climbed in the driver’s side and gave Joey a look. She smiled at him and moved over to kiss him softly. "Let me take a wild stab at this. Dawson piss you off?"

"You’re so perceptive."

"Fuck him." Leaning back against her door, Joey shrugged. "He can’t manage to ruin this unless we let him. And I would say that the good times we had this weekend so far have outweighed the bad. So why don't you turn that key and take us home."

"And why would I be in such a hurry to do that?"

"Drive and I’ll tell you."

~**~  
"Okay, Potter. We’re back on the freeway, all out of the dangerous wooded mountain zone. So why am I in a hurry?"

"No reason." Joey leaned forward slightly and pulled off her shirt, letting it drop to the floorboards of the Jeep.

Pacey gave her a quick sidelong glance before turning his attention back to the road. "No reason, huh?"

"Nope." Her fingers trailed from the waistband of her shorts, up her stomach to the swell of her breasts, hidden beneath her bra. "None at all."

Pacey’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as he tilted the rearview mirror slightly so that he could see her better. Joey sat up a little straighter, letting her fingers play over her nipples, in high relief under the nearly see-through fabric of her wet bra. "If we’re not in any hurry, I could just pull over. Stop completely."

"You could." Joey nodded, her hands stilling. "But you did that and I’d stop. As long as we’re in motion, I’m in motion."

Reaching forward, Pacey turned on the air, trying to offset the sudden surge of heat that seemed to fill the car. Joey smiled as he kept the car moving, reaching around to unhook her bra. When the last hook came undone, she leaned forward and moved her shoulders, causing the straps to fall down her arms so that she could slide it off.

Pacey risked another look, gulping in air as Joey cupped her breasts, presenting her dark rosy nipples to him for inspection. "Which do you like more, Pacey? Tasting them or watching Jen do it?"

"Joey…"

She kicked off her tennis shoes and moved one foot up into his lap, the high curve of her arch resting over his erection, so prominent through his sweats. "When you suck on them, you do it just a little hard. Make me feel so powerless against you. You use your tongue and your teeth and you make me so wet, that touch of force like fire in my blood."

Pacey swallowed and reached own with his hand, running it over the smooth skin of her foot and lower leg. Joey wiggled just a little, getting more comfortable and sending shockwaves through him.

"Jen’s different. She’s like a kid with an ice cream cone. Licking them over and over until they’re so hard I want to scream. When she licks them like that, I just keep thinking she’s getting them ready for you. Hard and tight for you to suck until I want to come so badly, it’s like an explosion I can barely contain."

"Jo…"

Her foot slipped from his lap and she unfastened her shorts, slipping out of them and her panties. Pacey forced himself to keep his eyes on the road as she stretched out again, this time completely naked. He could see her movements out of the corner of his eye, just enough to make them distracting. Her hand moving down her stomach, her fingers running through the dark hair, slipping down to find her clit.

"Do you remember the first time you touched me there, Pacey? I thought I was dying. I’d never really…done anything like that before. I was so pure when I came to you. And you touched me there and I ground against you until I was begging you to stop. But you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t let me be content with just being wound up so tight that I wanted to cry. You had to shatter me. You let your thumb run over it until I just gasped, practically unable to breath, then I came so hard you cried out, my body crushing the fingers you had buried inside me."

She closed her eyes as she ran her thumb over her clit, moaning just a bit. "It’s still tender, Pacey. Still sensitive from what you did to me last night. Your tongue up inside me, licking me and sucking on my clit. Lapping up my come as I shuddered above you, holding my hips to keep me from collapsing. When I’m alone, Pacey? When you’re not there at night or in the morning or whenever I’m missing you? Do you know what I do?"

"What?" He managed to croak.

"I get up and lock the door. Then I toss all the covers aside and I start pinching my nipples, just a little bit so that they’re tight and hard like you make them. Then I slip a couple of fingers inside me, so that they’re wet and I bring them up to my nipples and get them all wet too so it’s like your tongue has been on them. Then, I reach in to my drawer and I get the vibrator you bought for me when I started college. I turn it on the lowest setting so that no one can hear it." Joey closed her eyes, remembering the feeling. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she looked at him. Upon seeing his tortured look, she smiled, her face a mask of hunger, of desire, of triumph. "Then I run it over my clit before sliding it inside me and turning it up."

Pacey licked his lips, his hands clenched tight on the wheel as Joey’s hand moved further, her fingers slipping inside her body.

"When it’s going fast and hard like that, I can pretend it’s you inside me. I can pretend as I move it in and out of me that it’s you above me, fucking me."

Pacey groaned and released the wheel with one hand and reached out, finding Joey’s arm. He tugged at it lightly and she moved it, removing her fingers from inside her. As soon as it was out of the way, two of Pacey’s fingers worked their way into Joey’s slick passage, going deeper as she moved closer to him, practically lying on the seat. "Like this, Jo?" His voice was hoarse, cracking in the heat of the car. "Is that how I’m fucking you?"

"Yes," She moaned, thrusting up off the seat to meet his hand, wanting him deeper still as his thumb moved up to massage her hard clit. "Only harder. Faster."

"Christ." Pacey pulled his hand away, leaving Joey whimpering as he pulled off the side of the road, along a gravel driveway. He threw the Jeep in park and slammed out of the car. Joey lay there, thoroughly confused until the door behind her opened and Pacey’s eyes were staring down at her, hot with passion. He tossed a blanket over her and covered her with it, lifting her body out of the car and slamming the door behind him as he carried her.

Shouldering a door open, Pacey leaned against it to shut it once he and Joey were in the room. Setting her on her feet, he ripped the blanket away from her, shed his own clothes, picked her up once again and carried her into the bathroom. He walked into the shower stall and pinned her against the wall, reaching over with one hand to turn on the water.

"Harder?" Pacey slipped his hand between Joey’s legs, parting them then lifted her onto his painfully erect cock. No pretense, no preface. He slipped in easily, her body hot and ready for him as the icy spray stung them. Neither felt it as Pacey rocked inside her, thrusting up into her. "Faster?"

His hips pumped as the water changed, sending steam swirling around them as Joey’s legs tightened around his waist, squeezing him and pulling him closer. One hand rested under the curve of her ass, caressing the smooth skin while the other held onto the soap dish, gripping it for purchase as his hungry body fed from hers.

Pacey carefully sank to his knees then guided Joey onto her back, not caring that the shower was coming down on them as hard and furious as the rain had earlier. He braced himself above her on the cool tile floor of the shower and continued thrusting, each stroke deeper and more desperate than the last.

Joey gasped for air as Pacey pushed her harder and farther. He found her peak of pleasure and held her there, slowing his rhythm so that she couldn’t lose control, teasing her until she begged for release, her fingers clutching at his wet skin.

"Pacey…please," she begged quietly.

"Please?" He sped up again, this time pushing her past pleasure until she shivered with tension, her body refusing to give in. "Please what, Jo? Torture you like you did me?" He smiled at her, his body not stopping in its movement. "My pleasure."

"Mine." She wrapped her legs around him and arched into him, holding her body to his until his arms shook and he groaned long and low, his climax rumbling through him until it flooded her, triggering her own as she met his lips in a fierce kiss.

~  
~**~  
~  
~**~  
“Hell, Mrs. Ryan.” Pacey grinned at Jen’s grandmother. “Did you get all dressed up for me?”

“You may sweet talk your girlfriend and everyone else in this small town, Mr. Witter, but your charm will never work on me.”

“I would never presume.” He lifted her hand and kissed it, winking at her. “But you do look lovely.”

“Well, I do have plans for the evening.”

“You do?” Joey’s grin matched Pacey’s. “Hot date?”

Grams blushed and shook her head. “No. Just a church function. I should be home by ten. You’ll be finished with your project by then?”

“We should be.”

“Very well. Jennifer?”

“Yeah, Grams?”

“Are you going to come down and greet your guests? I have to leave and you don’t want to be rude.”

“It’s all right, Mrs. Ryan. Go on ahead.”

She gave Joey a smile. “Thank you, dear. You three have fun.”

The door closed behind her and Pacey gave Joey a hungry leer. “Oh, we will.”

As soon as they heard the car pull away, Joey took Pacey’s hand and led him to the stairs. “Oh, Jennifer!”

Jen appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in nothing but a black garter belt and black thigh-high stockings. “Yes?”

“Your guests are waiting. You don’t want to be rude, do you?” “Come on up. I promise to make up for any rudeness.” Joey walked up slowly, Pacey right behind her. When they reached the top, Jen turned and headed for her bedroom. At the door, she turned to face them. “You guys want to work on your project, or you want to come in and play?”

“You really have to ask?” Pacey shook his head. “Or are you just looking to prolong the agony?”

“Funny you should mention that.” Jen moved so that they could enter the bedroom, catching Pacey’s hand as he walked by. “You’re coming with me.” Pacey cocked an eyebrow as he let Jen guide him to a chair opposite the bed. She took the box he was carrying from him, setting it aside. Looking over her shoulder, Pacey could see Joey shut the bedroom door and start undressing. “This is beginning to feel like a set-up.”

Jen didn’t reply as she tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside. Her fingers made quick work of unbuckling his belt then unfastening his jeans, stripping them down his legs.

Pacey raised his hands, placing them on Jen’s shoulders and stroking her soft skin. She ignored his touch, easing his boxers over his erection. Moving out from under his hands, she knelt down and slid them down his legs. “Sit.”

“What?”

“Sit.” She pushed against his stomach, sending Pacey into the chair.

He looked down at her, settled between his legs. “Sitting.”

She held up a short length of rope and took his right hand. Tying it firmly to the arm of the chair, Jen gave him a small smile before reaching down for more.

“Have I upset you in some way?” Pacey asked, unable to keep from smiling as Jen finished with his hands and moved to restrain his ankles.

“If you’d upset me,” Jen finished and sat on his lap, her hand lightly brushing his cock. “You’d be facing the opposite direction.”

Pacey shrugged as best he could as Jen slid off his lap and moved to the bed where Joey was sitting. She was poised on the edge, her legs slightly spread as Jen moved toward her, sliding between her knees.

“You don’t mind that I tied your boyfriend up, do you?” Joey raised her head and licked the tip of Jen’s nipple. “Nope.”

“You don’t mind that I plan on torturing him by making him watch us make love to each other, do you?”

This time she took the hard nub into her mouth and simply shook her head.

“And you wouldn’t mind moving over to the side of the bed so he has a better view, would you?”

Joey reluctantly pulled back so that Jen could move away from her, grabbing her hand as she did and pulling Joey along. She settled her on the side of the bed then tangled her free hand in Joey’s dark hair so that she could guide it back to her breast.

Joey obliged, eager to reclaim the rosy flesh. She wrapped her mouth around the succulent skin, sucking lightly while she teased the tip with her tongue. Joey released Jen’s hand, moaning as it moved up to her hair, holding her there with both hands, trapping her against Jen’s warm, willing skin.

Jen let her head roll back, then turned to her side to watch Pacey watch them. His eyes were glued to Joey’s mouth and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Her eyes traveled down his body, golden from the sun, to the hard thrust of his cock, straining toward the bed.

“Are we turning you on, Pacey? We just got started.” Jen slowly disengaged Joey from her breast, then gently lay her back on the bed, the warm wetness between her legs clearly visible to Pacey’s hungry gaze. Jen straddled Joey’s stomach, her own dampness painting the other girl’s stomach. “She looks so good, doesn’t she?”

He let out a soft groan as Jen bent forward, her tongue running along the length of Joey’s cleft. Joey’s voice matched his as she shivered beneath Jen, her body arching off the bed. Pulling away from the tempting feast, Jen gave Pacey a knowing smile.

“She’s so wet, Pacey. Were you taking advantage of her in the car on the way over?”

“I wish,” he breathed, staring at Jen’s pink tongue as it hovered so close to his girlfriend’s dark clit.

“Shall I take advantage of her for you?” Jen bent her head again, her blonde hair obscuring Pacey’s view; however, Joey’s shuddering gasp gave him a vivid image of what she was doing to her. He pulled his arms up, struggling to loosen the ropes that held him, wanting to be on the bed with them.

“Oh…God…” Joey grabbed for Jen’s legs, running her nails over the silky nylon of her stockings. Jen shivered as well, letting her body slide down Joey’s until she could feel Joey’s tongue brush against her hard clit.

Joey’s fingers ran up Jen’s thighs to the smooth curve of her ass, kneading the firm skin as she tasted Jen’s flesh. Jen pressed down, eager for Joey’s touch as they both continued torturing each other. Slipping her hand down, Jen slid two fingers into Joey’s damp channel, pumping them slowly in and out of her body. She raised her head so that Pacey could see her movements, and so that she could watch him.

Pacey’s face was flushed red, his eyes narrowed with hunger and frustration. His cock was thick and dark with blood, so erect it was brushing his stomach. As soon as he caught her gaze, he smiled predatorily. “You are so going to regret this, Lindley. I swear to God, I’m going to take you so hard the next time, you’re going to be begging for release two weeks before I give it to you.”

Running the tip of her thumb over Joey’s clit, Jen just smiled. “I can’t wait.”

Pacey grunted in response, still struggling against the rope.

“You should taste her, Pacey. You should feel how wet she is. How easy it is to slide inside her.” Jen’s breath caught as Joey’s fingers impaled her, pumping furiously inside her. She was silent for a moment as she treated Joey to the same kind of action until the girl beneath her shuddered, grasping at her fingers.

Joey pushed Jen off of her, breathing heavy. Jen lay on her side, still unsatisfied, her body wanting Joey’s fingers again. “No…fair.” Joey took a few moments to catch her breath, her eyes trained on Pacey. “I feel all…submissive here.”

“C’mere.” Pacey cocked his head away from the bed.

“Don’t let him fool you, Joey. He just wants a little relief.” Jen moved to the edge of the bed, her own legs spread, the darkness of her lingerie framing the shaved and wet skin.

“I have a present for you.” Pacey was breathing hard as well, his body hot and aching. “C’mon, Jo.”

Joey walked toward him slowly, stopping at his knees. “Where is it?”

“In the box.”

“I thought that was the tape recorder for my report.”

“I lied.” Pacey nodded toward it. “Come on. It’s a present.”

Joey picked it up slowly, bending over in front of Pacey and grinning when he groaned. As she straightened, she moved to the bed and sat down next to Jen, sighing as her hand slid between her legs. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Pacey struggled to control his temper and explain. “I was thinking that, since we’re both moving out of the dorms and you and Jen were getting an apartment together, I’d better hedge my bets for the nights when I’m not there.”

“I’m not following.” Joey ignored Jen and smiled at Pacey, her eyes knowing. She lifted the lid carefully, letting it fall to the floor as her suspicions were confirmed. Jen’s eyes widened and she looked up at Pacey. “That’s not what I think it is, is it?”

Joey lifted it out of the box, admiring it in the dim light of the room. “It depends. If you think my boyfriend just got us a strap-on cock to wear for each other when he’s not around, then yes, it’s what you think it is.”

“Try it on.” Pacey’s voice was hoarse.

“But you’re here.”

“I’m…incapacitated.”

Joey just stared at it for a long moment before slipping it on, adjusting the straps to her thin form. She giggled at the sight of it on her, then narrowed her eyes as she turned to Jen. “On the floor.”

“What?”

Joey gave her a long look. “You heard me.”

Biting her lower lip nervously, Jen got down on her knees on the floor and looked up at Joey. “Now what?”

“I think we’ve tortured Pacey long enough, don’t you? What do you say? Shall we give him some relief?” She ran her hand along the length of Pacey’s cock, causing him to moan. “You did such a good job sucking on it at the campsite. Do it again?”

Jen nodded and crawled toward Pacey. Resting her hands on his thighs, she wrapped her mouth around his aching cock and sucked lightly. Pacey’s body shook violently as she teased him, her tongue and lips sending sensation after sensation along the sensitive skin.

Still tied down, he couldn’t touch her, couldn’t hold Jen’s head to his body as she sucked on him, so his eyes stayed trained on Joey as she moved slowly behind Jen and positioned herself at the edge of her wet channel. Closing her eyes and counting softly, Joey pushed forward, filling Jen from behind.

Jen gasped and Pacey groaned in release as he lost control, his body shaking as he came deep in her throat. Joey watched him and sped up her motions, matching the frantic rhythm of his hips with her own. Jen whimpered, swallowing him down as Joey took her from behind, both of them thrusting, both of them filling her.

Joey could feel Jen’s body constrict around the fake cock, as every contraction brought the hard rubber in contact with her own clit, sending shockwaves through her. They all seemed to gasp together, Jen and Joey both striving for orgasm when the bedroom door swung open and Dawson walked in.

“Hey, Jen. I need to talk to you.” Dawson looked up and the entire room froze. Everything stayed suspended for a moment until Dawson’s eyes widened and he backed up, tripping over something, cracking his head on the edge of the door and landing in a crumpled, unconscious heap.

~**~  
“Dawson? Dawson? Are you okay? Maybe we should call the hospital, guys?”

“No. He’s coming around.”

Dawson opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly. “The…wha…” Suddenly, his memory rushed back to him and his eyes flew around the room.

Pacey tied to a chair, Jen on her hands and knees, Joey…his brain stopped, unable to process what he’d seen Joey wearing and doing. Instead, his eyes registered the scene in front of him.

Papers were spread out all over the bed, along with a tape recorder and several pictures. Pacey was sitting in a chair – the chair – tilting it back so it reclined against the wall, his feet dangling in mid-air.

Jen was sitting on the edge of the bed; her eyes alight with relief as she looked at him, and Joey knelt beside his chair, worry clear in her hazel gaze. “Are you okay?” Joey tilted her head. “What happened? You walked in and just seemed to lose control.”

“Of course I lost control!” Pushing himself into a more comfortable position, Dawson glared down at her. “I walked in and you…you…you were…”

“What, Dawson? We were what?”

She sounded honestly confused, which perplexed him even more. “You know what you were doing!”

Pacey’s chair hit the floor and he gave Dawson a concerned glance. “We were working on Joey’s report.”

“No!” Dawson’s voice rose an octave as he shook his head vehemently. “You were…were…”

Jen sighed, exasperated. “What? What is it you think we were doing, Dawson?”

“You were…having sex!”

“Who?”

“All three of you!” His voice took on a hysterical edge as he met their blank looks. “You were! Pacey was tied to that chair and Jen was…was…”

Pacey perked up, obviously interested. “Was what? And did I enjoy it?”

“I saw you! I saw you all with my own eyes!”

“Dawson,” Joey gently placed her hand on his arm. “You couldn’t have seen that. You were only unconscious a few minutes. How could we have gone from that to this?” She gestured around the room.

“But I…”

“Besides, do you really think that what you think you saw could have happened?”

“I don’t…”

“I’m not the sort of person who would tie Pacey up or have sex with…both of them?” Joey turned it into a question, forcing him to see the absurdity of it. “Come on, Dawson. I'll walk you home.”

“I don’t understand, Jo.”

She helped him to his feet and guided him out of Jen’s bedroom, looking back only to give Pacey a wink.

A soon as he was gone, Pacey met Jen’s eyes and smiled. “It’s probably a damn good thing for us that our friend Dawson is the definition of gullible.”

“Next time we’ll have to make sure to lock the door.”

Pacey nodded, moving off the chair to settle on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “Next time?”

She turned slightly, looking at him over her shoulder. “Are you saying there won’t be a next time?”

“I don’t know how Joey’s going to feel about getting caught.”

“About getting caught? Or about getting caught by Dawson?”

“Either. Both.” Pacey shrugged, unable to disguise his worry. He wished, in their frantic rush to fool Dawson that they’d had some time to talk about the future.

“You and Joey are going to be fine, Pacey.”

He looked up sharply, unnerved by hearing his very real, foremost fear vocalized. “We won’t know anything till Joey gets back from Dawson’s. It’s not like this is something any two of us can decide.”

They sat in heavy silence until they heard the front door close. Neither spoke until Joey closed Jen’s bedroom door behind her, the sound of the lock filling the silent room.

“Dawson’s home. Thoroughly confused.” Seeing their tense expressions, she gave them both a half-smile and tugged her shirt over her head. “So, where were we?”


End file.
